<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot cocoa with marshmallows by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635514">Hot cocoa with marshmallows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry'>ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And then as adults (and adult in the body of a kid), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Five and Klaus being wholesome, Five helping Klaus, Gen, Is my canon, Kidfic, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Many things may not go well with canon but oh right, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Child Abuse, Punishments, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Serious child abuse, Sibling Love, as kids, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One time, when they're kids, Five gets Klaus out of the mausoleum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot cocoa with marshmallows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was crying.</p>
<p>Klaus was begging and screaming to be let out, to be freed from this prison. Inside the mausoleum there were no clocks, he could never know how much he had left, how much time had passed. He couldn't tell if anyone was still outside, if anyone was even alive out there...</p>
<p>And there were so many voices that weren't his, and there was so much he hated, the cold, the loneliness, feeling so utterly abandoned... Every time that he was locked in he couldn't help thinking that this time they would leave him there, that Dad thought he was too useless and that they didn't need him any more. That he would die there, surrounded by voices.</p>
<p>So he cried and he asked for help, even if he was eleven now and should know better, he cried because he wanted to be let out, he screamed because the last times had been horrible and he screamed because he didn't know how much more could he really take. He cried, and he screamed and he asked for help.</p>
<p>It never came.</p>
<p>Except for one time.</p>
<p>He was banging on the door, face covered in tears, when a flicker of blue light appeared behind him. Blue light that came with a person.</p>
<p>"Klaus?"</p>
<p>"Five?" He couldn't believe it. Was he really here?</p>
<p>It was his smuggest brother indeed, with their classic pyjamas, but the hair more messed than usual. He seemed... bewildered.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"It's part of my training." Of course the others didn't know, of course. If they knew they maybe would have got angry, wanted to do something about it. "He leaves me here all night." he was still half sobbing, but starting to breathe more normally.</p>
<p>"That's horrible."</p>
<p>It was. And it was nice to hear someone else say it - that he wasn't the only person who thought so.</p>
<p>"I'm always afraid that he'll leave me here forever." But something didn't click. "You... how did you... did you hear me?" Nobody had heard him before.</p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep.  Sometimes I jump through all the house to tire myself out, and I jumped near here. You okay?"</p>
<p>Klaus just shook his head, letting out one last sob that was still in his chest.</p>
<p>Five made a face- looked angrily at the whole place. He was becoming more and more despondent, more and more angry at dad. Questioning everything more and more. If he was honest, Klaus was getting a bit worried about Five. One of these days his brother would get "training" until he died, for being so mouthy. Like now.</p>
<p>"I don't care what Luther and the others say, this is not normal, and this is not "<em>for our own good</em>". It's all about him - he wouldn't parade us in front of the press if it wasn't."</p>
<p>If it was someone else, if it was Allison or Ben, they would have hugged Klaus, seeing him, like that, tears down his face. But Five wasn't like that. He didn't hug, he didn't say that he missed you if you were gone. But he did show that he cared through actions - and he did break rules.</p>
<p>"I can get you out.I know where he keeps the keys, I'll blink there, get them and you can go to sleep in your bed and not this... piece of hell." (Maybe could blink Klaus out directly, but he had never taken other people with him he didn’t want to land them both in dad’s bedroom by mistake).</p>
<p>The idea sounded delightful, but Klaus knew things wouldn't be so easy.</p>
<p>"I'm not supposed to... we'll get in trouble."</p>
<p>"We won't if nobody knows! We just have to wake up before the rest, so that you can go to this place again. I lock you up, leave the key where it was, and it will look like you spent the night here. It can work."</p>
<p>"All right... just... come back."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>And he was gone again, in a flash of blue light.</p>
<p>Could this be true? Could he skip on a night of mausoleum? He had spent so many nights waiting for someone to come and get him out, so many tears, so many terrified screams, so much cold... Sometimes he had imagined someone just coming and bringing him a blanket or something, in his wildest dreams they stayed the night with him.</p>
<p>But actually spending the night out?? Without getting in trouble??? It hadn't even occurred to him. But Five was smart - Klaus just never thought he'd care enough to save him.</p>
<p>He was back sooner than expected, the big door opening. Five motioned him to be quiet  with a finger on his mouth, and Klaus just nodded, and got out of that prison. Bye bye. He kept looking around, for dad to show up and screamed at them, for mom to catch them and call him... But no. They got to the mansion, and no one had caught them.</p>
<p>Klaus breathed, almost crying from relief.</p>
<p>"You're shaking." Five said, factual as ever. "You won't be able to sleep like that. Come to the small kitchen."</p>
<p>There were several kitchens in the house, the small was the least used, it was where they some times hid their snacks. Klaus followed his brother in silence, not knowing what was happening. He wanted to go to bed, but he wasn't going to question Five just after he saved him.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Five had often come here at night, to read, or be alone or whatever, and had learnt to cook a bit too. Klaus watched in awe as he put some milk to heat up and then got out some cocoa and those marshmallows he was always eating. Klaus could the shivering die down. Soon the shaking would stop too. He was safe. And he wasn't alone.</p>
<p>Five drew how of those enigmatic half smiles of his.</p>
<p>"Always makes me feel better."</p>
<p>Hot cocoa with bits of marshmallows. Klaus felt like crying again, but from joy. Hot cocoa? For him? Even if he'd been too weak to complete training? Not a punishment but what felt like a reward? Just because he felt bad?</p>
<p>The cocoa tasted like chocolatey heaven. And it was so warm... Perfect to chase the last of the cold away.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Five just nodded. They'd never talked much. The few times Five talked with many of them they just didn't understand him. But it was okay. Klaus had a notion that no matter how arrogant and pissy he could be, Five was firmly on their side, not dad's and if there was ever a confrontation Five with me with him, with Ben, with Vanya.</p>
<p>Klau felt alive again. And what if... what if Five and him could do this every time? What if he could be free from the mausoleum forever? Wouldn't it be great? He wouldn't have to dread every night, he wouldn't alone in that darkness... He wouldn't have to be so afraid any more. There would be other issues, of course, but without the threat of those horrible nights in the mausoleum... He could, well, he could maybe even try and be happy, have good days.</p>
<p>Klaus finished the chocolate with a smile, and cleaned his face with his tongue. Five just nodded.</p>
<p>"All right, so, I'll put an alarm around five, I have a way so that it makes no noise. I pick the key up, then you, and then I'll leave the key in its place, we have to..."</p>
<p>"Five." Klaus interrupted. "Can I give you a hug?"</p>
<p>Five seemed taken aback, but finally nodded.</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>Klaus needed to show how much this meant for him. Which was a lot. So he hugged his brother, and although Five didn't hug back, he got some affection too. Which was nice.</p>
<p>Klaus slept like a baby, despite the threat of being caught. He slept nearly all night, in his bed, until Five woke him up to quietly go back down. The plan worked perfectly.</p>
<p>Klaus practised looking sad, even fake cried a bit, so that dad wouldn't be too suspicious. And he really... He thought they made it.</p>
<p>But then Five wasn't at breakfast. Or at training. Or at lunch. When he asked, all dad told him was that Five was being punished, for breaking the rules again. Klaus felt the shivers coming back. Shit.</p>
<p>He saw him at night, Five. He was looking incredibly pale, almost blue, and he looked like he couldn't even walk. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were half mast. Five was never disoriented, never lost his posture. He was proud and whole and cocky. Something had happened to him. Something bad</p>
<p>"Five?"</p>
<p>He got next to Klaus, and whispered.</p>
<p>"Can't... help... more."</p>
<p>And then he blinked several times, and those big blue eyes closed and Five fell on top of him. Mom came in a hurry and took him, of course, but still... It hadn't been pleasant. Klaus reminded himself not to scream so loud the next time. Jut in case.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The incident was forgotten what with him disappearing, then Ben's death, everyone leaving, all the drugs, fighting in a war... But someone ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows in the coffee shop were he was, and Klaus was reminded.</p>
<p>"What did he do to you?" Klaus asked, one time it was just him, Five and Ben in the living room, playing cards. "After you got me out of the mausoleum that one time, and then you were missing the whole day, remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. We really thought we got away with it, didn't we?"</p>
<p>There was going to be no changing the subject this time. Klaus needed to know.</p>
<p>"What did he do to you?"</p>
<p>"Just, you know, tied me to a chair, drugged me so I couldn't escape, put a cassette tape of him saying the house rules on a walkman, at the top of the volume, so I couldn't hear anything but him, then gave me some other drug that made me puke all over myself, until there was nothing in my stomach, and you know, left me there all day, with a light so bright it hurt even with eyes closed."</p>
<p>Klaus' eyes widened. Yes, dad liked his punishments, but this...</p>
<p>"And then..." Ben said, looking at Five. Did he know about this? Had he been punished like that too?</p>
<p>"There's more?" Klaus didn't think anything could be worse than that.</p>
<p>Five sighed, threw a dirty look to Ben's ghost, but spoke.</p>
<p>"And then he told me that if I ever helped you again it would be you on the chair."</p>
<p>Klaus gasped, gasped with his whole body, putting his hand on his mouth and all.</p>
<p>Why? How? That was so awful! Five had gone through all of that for him but never complained, never talked about his bravery, never....said anything...</p>
<p>"You do care, you small murderous human being, don't you? You always cared."</p>
<p>Klaus' eyes were tearing up now, thinking of poor Five with puke all over him, tied up and abandoned in a chair. Poor Five who had broken him free, who had made him chocolate.</p>
<p>"Did I even properly thank you?"</p>
<p>"...s okay, Klaus, can we go back to the game?"</p>
<p>People being affectionate with him made Five feel awkward. His only responses were a) say something mean b) make a face and escape or c) brush it off. But he was winning this round, so he had only option c left.</p>
<p>Klaus sighed and smiled, looking at his most rebellious brother.</p>
<p>"Five." he said, serious for once. "Can I give you a hug?"</p>
<p>Five rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but mouthed a small "all right"</p>
<p>Klaus decided to make this the warmest, longest, cuddliest hug ever. Now that Five was smaller than him, he could surround him completely.</p>
<p>After some hesitation... Five embraced him back.</p>
<p>Ahhh</p>
<p>Now he wasn't ever going to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!</p>
<p>You know you want to comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>